creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr tuna
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:!!eBs2QwBWM~$(KGrHqV,!hUE0fBqcsWCBNQ11HFjU!~~ 35.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Furbearingbrick (talk) 16:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Warning Don't remove the BAD template. It is there for a reason. It is for your better interest to leave it there. If you remove it again, you'll face a potential ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: And I'm Colombian. What is your point? Being from another country isn't a reason to have bad grammar. Also what you did to my user page is vandalism. I already reverted it, but if you do it again, you'll face serious consequences. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure, I'm kinda busy right now. , but I'll try to edit it in about an hour to fix any mistakes I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:12, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Edition Sorry, looks like I'll be busy these days. Fixing yours will take a lot of time. All those ....... and the bolded text it has...it all makes it much harder to fix. I'm afraid that, well, you may have to try to fix it by yourself. Try to repaste your story again in that same page, and be careful to notice if everything starts going bold. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC)